Contact PD/PI: Buchanan, Thomas A UL1 ABSTRACT The Southern California Clinical and Translational Science Institute (SC CTSI) is a multidisciplinary research institute housed at the University of Southern California and Children's Hospital Los Angeles. In partnership with the Los Angeles County Department of Health Services and broad based community health organizations throughout Los Angeles, SC CTSI seeks to be a leader in engaging diverse communities and special populations in clinical and translational research to improve their health. SC CTSI It is led by a team of experienced faculty and staff members who have deep experience in developing and supporting clinical and translational research. They propose to address issues of health across the lifespan, as well as challenges in clinical and translational research, by pursuing five specific aims are: (1) Engage diverse communities and special populations, their care providers and our researchers to establish clinical research priorities; identify barriers to research participation; and develop, demonstrate and disseminate innovative approaches to assure fully partnered clinical research across diverse communities and the lifespan; (2) Promote team science in clinical research by assembling interdisciplinary teams, including community members, to collaboratively design and conduct clinical studies and develop innovative approaches to address challenges in clinical research; (3) Expand workforce capacity and capabilities by training researchers, staff, and clinical and community partners in team-based research in diverse and special populations; (4) Streamline clinical research processes and create efficient systems to support safe and effective conduct of high quality local and multicenter clinical research, in particular in diverse clinical and community settings; and (5) Participate as an exemplary CTSA hub, conduct multi-site network studies, adopt successful models from CTSA peers and develop and disseminate innovative strategies throughout the CTSA network. We also bring special strengths in engaging diverse communities, digital innovation, and regulatory science to develop new approaches to overcome challenges in clinical research. Success in achieving our aims will create new solutions for health problems affecting some of the fasting growing and most vulnerable special populations in America, define new approaches to research with diverse communities, and contribute our deep experience and expertise to the national CTSA network. Project Summary/Abstract Page 73 Contact PD/PI: Buchanan, Thomas A UL1